Ambition:Round 2
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Sequel to Ambition Luna challenges Silverstone again however a new challenger Steps up to her.


Luna stomped around through the village like an angry child mumbling profanity and such "stupid..ugh..embarrassing me Making me..Argh!"Luna roared to herself she stomped on a beach where 2 lugia siblings were building a sand castle. Luna continued walked and knowing the castle was in her path she didn't care she violently kicked the castle causing sand to fly up "Outta my way!"Luna snapped the mother of the siblings gasped In anger and leaped up "Hey you just kicked their castle!" Luna turned to the mother in annoyance and anger "it was in my way lady,tell your little bastards to build it elsewhere."

That angered the mother even more "you better watch your mouth."then she pushed luna making her stumble a little then she pushed her back "Don't push me,I'm already in a bad mood." The mother scoffed "Don't be all butthurt because you got your tail rightfully kicked by the mighty Silverstone." Luna clenched her fist "oh I'll show you butthurt!" Then she tackled the mother hard to the ground and punched her repeatedly.

**Moments later**

Luna sat in a medieval like jail cell for about 33 hours when a guard came to it and unlocked the cell "your free to go." Luna huffed and walked out when she got outside she was greeted by Zeke her one and only friend he was a Zekrom they met when she visited his home island of Tao where his species coexist with a large tribe of Reshiram and a Kyurem tribe.

Luna and Zeke have a very Cloudy relationship they're not exactly a couple...However they act like one in fact people think they're married which cannot be any farther from the truth.

Luna frowned "not a word." Zeke shrugged and walked with her "so what's all this talk about you getting your ass kicked?"he asked "Don't wanna talk about it."Luna grumbled Zeke shrugged not even caring "How's your wife?"she asked

Zeke's wife is named Shira who is a Reshiram they married a month ago and is happy she is fully aware of his Friendship with Luna however she warned her to not cross a line or there be consequences.

Zeke chuckled "still making me smile." Luna scoffed "Enough about me,about you getting beat up."Zeke pressed Luna groaned.

**1 hour later**

"Sir Silverstone I've heard stories about him yeah you never stood a chance."Zeke laughed Luna groaned in annoyance then she saw him Silverstone talking to a group of fans of his. Luna growled "there he is." Zeke looked at Silverstone as muscular as he is he stand zero chance against Silverstone "he already embarrassed you once i think that's.."Zeke looked beside him and saw Luna was gone and looked back to see Luna stomping towards Silverstone Zeke gulped.

Luna stopped behind him and Silverstone turned around and smiled "Ah hello Luna out of jail i see." Luna growled "zip it i want a rematch this time I'll raise the stakes the punishment for losing is permanent exile."Luna said everyone gasped Silverstone just stared at her.

"Exile...are you sure you wanna risk this you may be a loudmouth but this is still your home."Silverstone stated Luna rolled her eyes "blah blah blah,you wanna face me or chomp your jaws?" Silverstone shook his head in complete disappointment then he reached for his sword but then a female voice rang through the air.

"Don't waist another second on her." Then the most beautiful lugia walked through the crowd she was skinny and had tribal tattoos on her body she wore Amazon like armor.

She stood in front of Luna in a threatening manner "I'll fight you,if you have the courage." Luna frowned "who the devil are you?" "I'm Soul Silvia the one who defeated Hoopa the unbound in combat." She said everyone mumbled Luna only chuckled "you're on." Soul nodded the frowned "oh and one more thing:that lady you beat up the other day...that was my sister so this is part personal." Luna only grinned smugly.

**Scene transition**

The two lugia's were standing in the ambition circle with their swords drawn and they began circling each other Luna had a malicious grin on her face then i quickly faded as some male shouted from the crowd "Hey Luna you're the worst!"

Luna growled and focused on Soul Silvia they ran at each other and clashed swords. Both of them dodged each other's attacks and sounds of clanging filled the air. Soul and luna clashed swords again and struggle to push each other. Luna leaned forward making Soul go down on one knee groaning.

"Pathetic..why am i wasting time with you when i should be fighting silverstone?"Luna grunted soul chuckled "Yeah you're right...let's end this." Soul was able to stand straight back up and spin around behind Luna and kick her making her fly and land onto the ground and slid making a large drag mark in the ground only stopping a few feet away.

Everyone cheered as Soul put her sword away and she stepped up to Luna who had her face buried in the dirt and butt in the air, "well i win."soul chuckled the silverstone stepped up "You're a skilled warrior Luna if you weren't such a Overbearing jerk you would have a pleasant reputation behind you and everyone would like and respect you,...the exile is no longer permanent you are to come back within a year this is your home Luna, whether we like it or not."silverstone said as he walked away and the crowd followed to but Soul Silvia remained behind.

"Dang shame the exile isn't permanent, then nobody would have to witness your hideous big butt anymore well have fun."Soul silvia said and she walked away.

Zeke looked down as he heard luna growled in anger zeke looked around and twiddled his thumbs "well at least you get to come back within a year."

Luna lifted her head from the ground glaring at zeke then stood up and dusted herself off "Hope Shira likes company."Luna said walking away. Zeke chuckled "of course she does,in fact she loves everyone."

**1 day later**

Zeke and Luna arrived at Tao island where they went to Zeke's home Zeke was happy to have luna there Shira however was not.

Luna was staring uncomfortably at Shira who was staring at her with a look so sharp it could cut diamonds zeke smiled innocently "So you've been exiled..how sad."Shira said with gritted teeth.

"Yeah heh heh(she still hates me zeke)."Luna whispered to Zeke "Shira honey Luna will be staying with us for a year."Zeke stated "that's totally fine dear so long as she obeys the rules."Shira said glaring at Luna zeke clapped his hands "Well I'm going to the bathroom."Zeke said walking away.

Luna looked around the house everything looked futuristic infact the whole island was technologically advanced "Nice place." Luna said sitting on a recliner chair then pressing a button and the chair warmed up.

"Ooohh yeah."Luna sighed slouching Shira bit her lip and clenched her fists "Outta that chair."she said firmly Luna looked at her confused "I'm sorry?" "You're not deaf,Get outta that chair."Shira commanded.

Luna chuckled "But it's a nice chair." "Exactly why i declared it as mine,no one shall sit in it not Zeke not family and friends and especially not you, now final warning get your nasty ass out of my chair."Shira commanded with athority.

Luna looked at her with raised eyebrow then frowned she knew exactly why Shira is being rude to her.

"Ok let's get a few things perfectly clear:Me and Zeke are friends frankly if i wanted to steal him away i would've done it long ago and secondly you better watch how you talk to me because i may be proficient with a sword but i can use my fists just as well."

Shira walked over and leaned down to eye level of Luna and placing her hands on the arms of the chair.

"Tell you what Luna...Why don't you Make my Year?"Shira said with venom then Luna with a vicious animal like snarl grabbed her neck pulled her close and wrapped her legs around her and Shira punched her hard causing the recliner chair fell backwards.

Zeke came out of the bathroom and saw the sight Shira and Luna's legs were kicking in the air as Their balled up fists raised up then came crashing down.

"This is gonna be a long year."Zeke groaned as the sounds of Shira and Luna's yelling filled the room.


End file.
